


Times Square Kisses

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Koli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin drags Kellin to Times Square in New York to ring in 2015 - but things don't go exactly as planned once the ball drops and the new year begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Square Kisses

"Favorite event of the night?" Justin asks Kellin, apparently trying his best to get his friend's mind off of the fact that it's thirty degrees, starting to snow, and all they have to cover themselves are the cheap coats that they had put on that morning. They really should have put on some thicker jackets, but Kellin had insisted on these, saying that they were "thick enough" and "fashionable".

How wrong he was turning out to be.

"We haven't seen shit out here," Kellin complains, wrapping his arms around himself. He doesn't exactly like the fact that they're in the middle of a million people and that it's cold as hell, but he can't do anything about it. It was Justin's idea, after all, and he had agreed to it and he can't take it back now.

"Oh, cheer up. Come on, this is cool! We are in Times Square right now! And we can see the freaking ball from here!" Justin exclaims, pointing. He supposes Justin is right, so he smiles and at least tries to have a good time.

"Okay, okay - fine. Yes, it's cool," he says, looking around himself. There is a couple making out behind him, a guy that looks like he's about a foot taller than him (and has a super cute haircut) to his right, and Justin is on his left - it could definitely be worse. At least he has a cute guy standing beside him.

"Who am I gonna kiss when the new year comes in?" Justin says, looking around himself and then smiling.

"Not me," Kellin grumbles, looking over at his friend with a glare. "Don't even think about it."

"I'm not thinking about you!" he exclaims, making a disgusted noise. "I'm looking at this fine chick on my left."

Kellin looks over to Justin's left, and sure enough, there is an attractive girl standing there, or what appears to Kellin might be an attractive girl. He can't exactly judge that very accurately, considering the fact that he's gay. But she's skinny, blond, and has on a fair amount of makeup - typical traits of girls that Justin found attractive.

"And the best part is, it doesn't look like she has a boyfriend!"

"Good for you," Kellin mumbles, shaking his legs a bit so that they don't fall completely numb. They probably will, but he feels the need to delay the process just a bit. He sort of wishes he had a date right about now because he could be huddled up within their warmth but whatever. It's just another resolution to add to his list, right next to "find better friends".

"Two minutes!" Justin exclaims, pocketing his iPhone and grinning at him.

Kellin really starts to wish that he had brought another jacket to wear. Do they make leg jackets? Maybe he should have worn two pairs of jeans. But then he would have had to have one that was a size bigger and that probably would have made him look a couple of pounds heavier...

"Dude, start counting down with everyone!" Justin shouts, nudging Kellin's arm with his elbow and in turn, breaking him out of his daze. Kellin shakes his head and starts counting down the seconds with the rest of the crowd, even though it was hard to move his lips that were numb, and most likely fucking blue.

_Twenty!_

Nineteen!

Eighteen!

Seventeen!

Sixteen!

Kellin puts his hands in the front pockets of his jeans and keeps counting down. He promises to himself that next year he will have someone to kiss once the ball drops (and that he won't be in the middle of Times Square when it does).

__

Ten!

Nine!

Eight!

Seven!

He looks over at Justin and they grin at each other before looking back at the countdown timer that was on display. Kellin is already nervous for the reaction that Justin is going to get from the girl he is about to kiss and he hopes that he doesn't have to nurse a wounded Justin at the beginning of 2015 - because that is not the best way to ring in the new year.

__

Three!

Two!

One!

Happy New Year!

He watches as Justin turns to the girl that he intended to kiss, but he doesn't see him do it because he is spun around and the person to his right is pressing their cold lips against his and Kellin does not know how to react. It takes him a moment, but he quickly realizes that it's the cute tall boy and he instantly kisses back. Kellin keeps his eyes open for a moment, just long enough to see that the boy is a lot more attractive than he initially thought, and then closes them and smiles into the kiss because _holy crap he's actually kissing someone on New Year's Day._

The tall boy breaks the numb lipped kiss and then they look at each other.

"Hi, I'm Oli," tall boy laughs as he looks at Kellin.

Kellin laughs too.

"Kellin."

"Happy New Year, Kellin," Oli says, with a smile that's beautiful enough to make Kellin melt - even in the freezing weather.

"Happy New Year," Kellin says back to Oli. Kellin totally forgets about Justin and the girl that he said he would surprise with a kiss - but he suddenly remembers when Justin hits his arm and he spins around only to be greeted by his friend - but with a bloody bottom lip.

"Justin!" he exclaims, cradling his friend's cheek and inspecting his mouth.

"Yeah, I know - I shouldn't have done it. Apparently, she has a girlfriend. And that girlfriend has one hell of an arm on her, holy fuck!" Justin cries, cringing as Kellin runs his fingertip over the hurt lip.

"You okay, Mate?" Oli asks, leaning over Kellin's side and laying a hand on Kellin's shoulder - which causes Kellin to take a sharp intake of oxygen and blush an even deeper crimson than he already was.

"Not exactly," Justin replies, shrugging Kellin off of him. "But I'll live. Do I know you?"

"Uh, this is Oli, Justin," Kellin explains, looking behind his shoulder at Oli and smiling. "He kissed me when the ball dropped."

Justin's jaw dropped.

"He what? What happened?"

"Kissed me!" Kellin shouts. It was extremely loud where they were, so problems communicating were to be expected. 

"Oh my God!" Justin shouts back, looking at Oli. "You kissed him?"

"Yeah!" Oli shouts. "He's a damn good kisser, too! Even when his lips are numb!"

Kellin turns around to face Oli and he grabs his wrist and brings him into yet another kiss. It's an act that's very un-Kellin like, but hell, this whole night was un-Kellin like in every way. 

"To new beginnings," Kellin says, in between kisses, short, sweet ones that felt so good and reminded Kellin of flowers and sun rises and cinnamon sugar cookies.

"To new beginnings," Oli agrees.

Kellin never believed in love at first sight, but right now he's changing his mind and he thinks he might be in love with a boy he just met on the first day of 2015. 

And to Kellin, that seems like a damn good way to start the year.


End file.
